The Origin of Captain Nemo
by the stargate time traveller
Summary: My take on Nemo's origin, the construction of the Nautilus etc. features Robur the Conqueror.
1. Chapter 1

**I would never try and own 20,000 leagues under the sea, doesn't mean I can't write up my own ideas on it though. **

**Summary - Prince Dakkar has lost the war with the British. With only his most faithful followers, he must make many choices. **

**My take on the origin of Captain Nemo. **

**Origin of Captain Nemo. **

**Blood and a dream.**

Brooding in the caves sat a tall, thin man with deep set eyes. Prince Dakkar sat by the table that he'd brought here when he was only a child. His father, allowing him the chance to be one with nature, had indulged his only child.

Dakkar felt more tears well up in his eyes as he took in his hands. They were clean, but to Dakkar they were coated in blood, the blood of his people, who'd been under the heel of the British Empire for centuries, the blood of his mother, the wonderful woman who'd shown him what it meant to love and to be loved. He recalled how she'd taken to his wife, the beautiful Parvati, a young noble girl his age, how his mother had noted his love of her from the moment they met.

His father, the man who'd supported and funded his education in Europe, where he found and met many people who taught him the sciences, both practical and theoretical, the ones who'd encouraged him to make his own choices and help him with his own thirst for knowledge.

The father who'd loved Parvati as much as he did, only like the daughter he'd never had.

The Prince's dark eyes filled with more tears as he remembered Parvati, the beautiful, noble, loving woman he'd fallen in love with. He remembered how she too hated the British, encouraged him to fight back, but told him that patience was greater than the sword.

How he wished he'd listened. What had his vengeance brought ? His wife, his parents and his sweet children, his son and daughter were now dead.

What had it brought him ?

Dakkar looked down at Bundelkund, his home had been ravaged by the British who were still looking for him even now.

He stood there, out of sight, brooding.

" What did it ever get me ? Where did my vengeance lead ?"

Dakkar turned away.

As night fell, the prince fell into a fit full sleep.

…_..screaming children, mothers begging the soldiers to let them go, to show mercy…._

…_..men you'd trusted trying to assassinate you, making you carry a Kurpin on you at all times…._

…_news arrives. The British have your family and torture them in spite of orders to keep them comfortable. It doesn't matter, they're being held prisoner….._

…_you arrive just in time to see your son die from his injuries. You lash out, screaming their names, throwing yourself against the hated enemy whose robbed you, not just of your country, but of your family. _

_You sit in the pool of their blood, your wife and mother have been raped. You can see the signs, tears come to your eyes as you see the injuries. _

_This is your doing. Your stubborn pride has gotten your children dead. Your parents, the people who'd supported, loved you and encouraged you, are dead. Because of you. _

_Your wife and children had no part of this, no matter what the murdering British thought. _

_England still rules India. _

_A new vision, you are on some sort of platform, with a long deck, with two houses on the deck with a hatch in between. One house looks like an insect's head with compound eyes. The other looks like it has some sort of lens in it. _

_Some of your men are working on this odd machine as it moves through the sea, they're dressed in clothes that look similar to the clothes of the world, but somehow different. _

_You go below into the ship, finding it comfortable with its long and wide corridors._

" _All stations ready, prepare to submerge." a voice says. Your voice. _

_You march to the bridge where you witness your crew go to work, they move fast, securing hatchways, making the upper decks watertight. Water bubbles around the viewports of the pilot house…._

_You are looking through a lens under the sea, the periscope shows a small number of ships on the surface of the sea. You adjust the periscope, and the image in the lens magnifies. You can see it's a convoy of merchant ships, with at least 3 ships escorting them. Is there a war going ? You muse, before shaking your head. No matter, the British will find themselves with less supplies and ships. _

_You turn to face your second in command. It's Vishwa, your old friend from the mutiny ! _

" _Arm torpedoes, order the hydrophone operators to make the calculations. Depth 40, bow planes, 30. Order the homers to arm the torpedoes." You order your second, giving him the basic depth calculation to help him."_

" _Yes Captain," Vishwa intones, his face serious, no sign of eagerness but you know the man can be depended on. You turn back to the scope. It isn't long before the torpedoes find their mark and are sunk. _

" _Down periscope." Vishwar approaches you. " Prepare a diving party. We meet in the airlock in 10 minutes."_

" _Aye sir." _

_You turn to the diving operators. " Take us deeper."_

_You are walking under the sea, wearing a heavy underwater suit and tank, a gun clipped to your shoulder and belt as you walk through the seaweed forest….._

Dakkar woke up, breathing deeply. He remembered the dream, the dream of the submarine and the attack on the ships, the walk through the seaweed forest.

It felt….right.

Two hours later the Prince found himself standing on a beach overlooking a large bay. He looked at the calm sea, imagining the sights beneath the surface.

_There I shall build an empire, _he thought to himself. Dakkar would be fooling himself if he didn't find the tasks ahead challenging, but he knew they were possible, especially if he had the will to actually go through with it. He no longer saw land as home, so the oceans of the world would provide a new home for him.

Dakkar looked out to sea, then picked up the pack he'd brought with him. Opening it he found a chart of the pacific ocean, looking for the appropriate place to build the machine that would open the door to the new domain.

The British may have been conquerors, but they were diligent explorers. Their charts of the world were second to none. Dakkar may have hated himself for even consulting them, even going so far as to call himself a hypocrite, but he told himself that he would one day use these same charts against the British.

He would need an island, he decided. India was too dangerous, especially with the British looking for him and any foreign product, especially the ones he had in mind would be far too suspicious.

He would need to make workshops, a dockyard facility. Places to test new alloys, new technologies. The Prince frowned, cursing.

" I know I saw it, I saw it….ahh, here it is," he looked closer reading to himself. " On the seventh month we found an island, it was timbered, with a cavern and cave network that lead to the interior surface of the island.

Perfect.

He knew the British would look for him, but would they look for him there ?

He doubted it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Making the plans.**

The bay provided the best place to make the tests for the best way to construct the submarine vessel Dakkar intended to build.

Men used a steam furnace to lift the capsule and manoeuvre it into the waiting water. Dakkar watched impassively as his men filled the furnace with the coal needed for fuel.

He hated using such a crude method to fuel his experiments, but he was working on something even more superior. The Prince was seated on a chair nearby, from his position he could see everything that was happening in the camp.

He looked down at his papers where the designs were more or less finished. Submarine technology was simple when you got the basics right. Dakkar had heard about such machines during his travels and education in Europe, he'd even gotten his hands on the books which detailed the various bits and pieces.

The two he was particularly impressed with were the Nautilus, which had been constructed by Robert Fulton, the man who'd eventually build the steamboat, and the Ictineo 1, created in 1858 recently by Narcis Monturio, who'd witnessed the death of a coral harvester and inspired him with an idea of a ship which could take men down under the sea and allow them to work in safety.

Both Fulton and Monturio had, unlike their predecessors, designed their submarines with the hydrodynamics at the top of their minds. Both of them made their vessels streamlined, but the Ictineo was a cross between a sphere and a fish. The reasons were simple; to withstand the enormous pressures, the ideal shape is a sphere. Dakkar knew that, but a fish with its streamlined shape could move through the water without feeling the effects of drag.

Dakkar had appropriated the designs of both, using their designs as a template for his own design. The submarine vessel would be long, cylindrical, with a spherical ovoid shape. Fins would be used for tilting the vessel under the sea, making it more fishlike.

Dakkar hadn't worked out some of the other aspects, using his dream as a reference. He knew that the ship was electrical, but he wasn't sure what approach to bring to it. He already knew that seawater was made up of different minerals, maybe if he extracted some he might be able to produce hydroelectricity, or maybe he could use a turbine or turbines to produce the electrical power his submarine needed.

Dakkar frowned, he already had three separate experiments already at work to devise the best and most power efficient method of generating power for his ship.

3 months later….

Prince Dakkar was in the main cabin of his schooner, the ship he'd bought for a good price. The crew, his companions, were accompanying him on the search for the island where he would construct his base of operations and build his new submarine. But first he'd need to be able to make out lists of manufactures and make out his needs. Dakkar was in no hurry.

In front of him were the completed plans. All the experiments were finalised and the arrangements for the components of the vessel were almost finished.

Dakkar leant back in his chair, a picture of the new ship in his head before going to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Island. **

Dakkar stood on deck of his ship, staring at the island which was only a mile away from where he was at the moment. They'd arrived at the island last night, dropped anchor at dawn and waited. The island was massive, tall with cliffs rising above the surface of the crashing waves. Dakkar could see the volcano rising above it all.

Dakkar and Vishwa stood by the rail, going over the book which detailed the island thanks to the British exploration. The Prince pointed, " Prepare a small group, I wish to study the island, find out where the cavern is and then we can set up camp and make the preparations to build the dockyard."

" Yes my lord," Vishwa said calmly. Dakkar wondered for a moment what his old friend was truly thinking, wondering whether he believed his old friend and master had gone mad. He decided to address the matter.

" Vishwa," Dakkar said, coming to the point. Ever since the tragic deaths of his family the prince had become far more demanding. " I wish to hear your opinions of my design to build a submarine boat. You may speak freely." the prince added, knowing that the man would never go above his station.

Vishwa took a deep breath, looking at one or two of the other men on the ship. Even though they weren't listening Dakkar knew they were.

Vishwa was an old and valued friend and his opinion carried considerable weight with the prince, Dakkar hoped that that weight would stay with him, guiding him onwards.

" My lord, we are with you. We were with you during our fight with the British, many of us lost our own families. We hold no love for the outside world. It is truly a pity that no one else survived, we could've built a city beneath the sea."

Dakkar asked quietly, " You don't approve of my plans to build an underwater vessel ?"

Vashwu didn't answer immediately, gathering his thoughts he ploughed on, " We do approve of your plans but many of us are worried my lord, we believe that using such a ship will cut us off completely from the outside world."

Dakkar nodded in understanding, " I see. I understand you views, my old friend. I am glad I have your approval." raising his voice he spoke to the rest of his followers, " I know that many of you will be lonely. I shall be lonely myself. I shall think of my beloved wife and family constantly. But I shall keep them in my heart !" he shouted, clasping his hand over his chest.

The rest of his men cheered, feeling that they too could feel their friends and families were with them.

Dakkar, pleased with the point, carried on, " We can still strike a blow against the British." he held up the leather portfolio he had by his side, " The plans of the ship in this is the key to victory. We can launch attacks on their fleet, attack them whilst their under sail, using the underwater world as our shield. We can attack and spy on them whilst they lie in their own harbours. Mine the English channel. With this ship, we can avenge our families, our country. But we can also provide information to enemies of England, allowing them to strike blows they hadn't expected."

" We can still win !" He finished, watching his men as they cheered.

The landing in the caves gave the Prince and his men time to make their survey. The cavern was huge, granite and the channel entrance was wide enough for the schooner to come in and avoid any passing ships as they approached the island.

Dakkar, a cutlass by on his belt, a pistol in his hand, got out of the boat. " Come with me." the party of twelve, armed with rifles, followed their leader.

For the rest of the day the party studied the cave and the facilities it offered, Dakkar was satisfied with what he'd found.

He turned to face the 3 men who were staying by the boat, " Get back to the ship, order them to enter the cavern. If there's no wind, tell them to come closer to the cavern entrance anyway."

The men bowed, and made preparations to disembark.

Fortunately the wind was still going strong, allowing the schooner to enter the cavern. Dakkar watched impassively as the schooner came and dropped anchor. The operation took 45 minutes. Vishwa approached the prince, back straight.

" My lord."

Dakkar nodded, " Order 4 parties to be prepared Vishwa, we need to explore this land before we start our work. We need to know the lay of the land, where we can find fresh fruits and vegetables, fresh game. Where there is water. But most importantly, we need to know the layout of the island and the basic resources we have at our disposal."

Vishwa nodded and understood, " When are we going to start work, lord ?"

Dakkar paused, thinking. Finally he came to an appropriate answer, " I wish to study the island first. The book which detailed the original survey of the island wasn't exactly specific. I don't want to kill anyone here. We need space to build the basic manufacturing industries, and we can't do that if we have company on this island. Make sure the parties are well armed. I shall lead a team of my own, you take one and another two will do the rest on the points of the compass. I shall lead a group to cover the north, I shall also climb the volcanic peak and make a detailed sketch of the island. When we meet again, here in this cavern, we'll discuss what we've seen and make up the chart. Whilst I'm up there I'll make out the chart and the details."

" Very well, lord." Vishwa nodded.

The survey of the island took place the next day after a large breakfast. The parties were split into groups of 3 and 4. Dakkar made sure that some of the men were staying behind to protect the ship, the schooner was their only way for the time being off the island, and the last thing the prince and his followers wanted was to see it die.

Prince Dakkar lead the way, making notes as he and his group made their way through the forest. Using trigonometry, a sextant and a compass, he was able to make detailed and accurate readings on the position of where the basics where. He noted them down, knowing that until he had a better way of making the chart he had to make an educated guess of where he was.

The party was just moving through the forest when the ambush occurred. There were 12 men in all, all of them armed with knives and rifles.

The lead on was a massive man with a spherical head, arms and chest that looked like a blacksmith's bellows. Dakkar took a good look at the man, he was obviously the leader, his bearing whilst looking like a labourer was another trait, he was clearly an intelligent man and he obviously worked hard to achieve his goals.

Whilst on his travels Dakkar had met many such engineers, people who were geniuses in spite of what others may think of them, the prince recalled meeting George Stevenson, the engineer responsible for the construction of railway lines around Britain and bridges and steamships, he hadn't had much in the way of education but he was an incredibly gifted and intelligent man.

This man seemed to fit the same mould as Stevenson.

The man studied Dakkar for a moment before speaking, " Prince Dakkar, I presume." It wasn't a question and the prince saw that easily.

Dakkar's back straightened even more, " How do you know who I am ?"

The man smiled and shrugged, " I know more than you could imagine. Even though I don't stay in contact with the outside world, I do keep tabs on the news of the world. I have agents around the world. Much can be learnt from such a network."

The prince nodded, not seeing any way of denying who he was. The man seemed to know more anyway, " I am Prince Dakkar, who are you ?"

The man nodded, and moved forward out of the shadow of the tree. Dakkar saw the suit he was wearing was American in design and in material.

" I am Robur. Welcome to Island X."

Robur took the party to a settlement not far from the middle valley of the island. When Dakkar saw Robur's compound, he stopped and gaped. The valley was huge, roughly 50 - 60 miles in circumference, with the volcano and the mountains forming a natural barrier nearby.

It was like a small industrial city, the waterfalls of the river and the windmills looked like the ones he'd seen in Europe and America, but there were metallic elements and there were also power cables of some thickness leading away from them. The buildings were made of bricks, mortar, with a style reminiscent of the towns Dakkar had seen in America, but these were slightly different. They all had power cables leading to them, along with some sort of smaller cable.

Dominating the whole vista was a massive rectangular piece of earth. A huge building covered one end, followed by a number of warehouses, though storing what Dakkar didn't know.

The power cables seemed to lead here, along with the small railway line. Industrial furnaces, smelting works and other industries were at work on the cliff nearest the volcano.

Dakkar was shaken from his thoughts by one of Robur's men, who ushered along gently. As they walked through the town, or was it a city ? Dakkar saw the people, many of them were women and children. They all looked curiously at the newcomers, before brightening at the sight of the men who escorted the Indians.

A community, Dakkar realised. An entire community.

Robur lead them to what looked like a church which doubled as a place for meetings. On entering, Dakkar saw Vishwa and the others.

He rushed to them, ignoring Robur's guards. " Are you alright ?" he asked concerned for his friends welfare.

Vishwa was embarrassed, " We were ambushed by them, lord. We were outgunned and outmatched. I humbly apologise for my failure," he looked down in shame. He was stunned when Dakkar smiled and put a gentle hand on his shoulder.

" My friend, I was ambushed as well. Yet, I knew it was hopeless. You must not feel shame." the prince told his surprised friend.

Robur was watching this, considering the conundrum with his usual observations. Dakkar wasn't what he'd have expected, he knew that the prince had tried to wrestle power away from the British. Robur had known, by mathematical probability, that the Indians were sure to lose.

The British had held power in India for centuries, they weren't going to let an insignificant little puppet take that away from them. Robur had heard the tragic news of the princes' family, feeling that the British had been overzealous.

Robur was starting to like his guest, and hoped that the younger man would stay here on the island. Here, they were safe and safety came in numbers.

Robur, even though he came from a wealthy upper class background in America, didn't treat those below him like second class citizens, especially black people, finding America's hypocrisy unbelievable; America was supposed to be the land of the democratic, the land of opportunity, but it was all set for the white man. In Africa, black people were shown as uncivilised and needed to be controlled, enslaved and subjugated, " For their own good" apparently.

Prince Dakkar's past for Robur was fascinating, but he found himself preferring the real person standing in front of him. He was clearly an intellectual, Robur decided, he'd seen the prince's fascinated interest in the works of his island, his eyes showing that he was trying to work out how some of the technology worked.

_Wait until you see the Albatross_, Robur thought with a smile, mentally rubbing his hands. He'd already captured the schooner that the Indian prince had brought, trapping the prince and all his men on the island.

Robur moved forward, attracting Dakkar's attention. The Indian's face was righteous with anger, " Who are you ? Why are we imprisoned ?"

Robur chuckled, " You are imprisoned on this island ? No, you trespassed on this island." he held up a leather folder and watched as the colour drained from the princes face.

" Who are you to go through my things, sir ?" Dakkar asked quietly.

Robur ignored the question and instead opened the folder. He examined the plans of the submarine on the technical paper.

" These are excellent, speaking from one scientist to another." Robur said at last, looking up at the prince.

Dakkar lunged for the papers, only for Robur to seize him, " Why did you just do that ? So you overpower me, what next ? You don't know the layout of the island interior, my men and I do. You couldn't hide from me, I knew you would be here soon when I located your ship a week ago."

" A week ? How did you find us ?" Dakkar asked in stunned silence as he and his men assimilated the news.

A smile graced Robur's face, " Come with me."

Dakkar looked at the huge hangers doors as he and his men were lead to it by Robur's men. As if on queue, the engineer called, " Open up."

As the doors opened Dakkar's eyes went wide, considering what was inside it wasn't a surprise. Inside were a number of machines, some of them shaped like birds, others like massive clippers. Clippers with 30 masts. The curious thing about them, apart from the fact that the prince knew that they didn't travel on water, was the fact that he knew they were for a different mode of travel.

Air travel.

Dakkar turned to face Robur, " Who are you ?" he repeated his earlier question.

Robur answered him, " I am Robur. Robur the conqueror. The conqueror of the air."


	4. Chapter 4

Please leave a review, I need them to let me know what you, the readers, think of my stories. Particularly this one.

**Island X.**

Dakkar was sitting with Robur, listening to the man's story. In many ways, the rebel prince and Robur were similar. Both were engineers, scientists of incredible intellect, had ideas, both of them wanted little to do with the outside world. But that was where the basics ended.

Robur often used the Albatross, his prized aircraft, to travel around the world. With it, and the other craft he possessed, Robur was truly the lord and master of the air. But they were so secretive, and with good reason. Dakkar found out that his host was an American, a scientist with a genius with the level a prodigy would be at, similar to Dakkar's own intellect.

Robur had once had theories and ideas about powered flight, only to be humiliated as many of his colleagues felt that true mastery of the air came from lighter than air - balloons, dirigibles, that sort of thing. Not Robur, he felt that heavier than air machines held the key to unlocking the doors to air travel, with that in mind Robur spent a good portion of his time and life researching the subject, digging into experiments old and new.

Dakkar found an opening, " You've succeeded in your quest, sir, to become lord and master of the air. But now did you come to find this island ?"

Robur was pleased that he'd perked his guests interest, and had no real reason not to deny him an explanation. Besides he was curious of how the prince came to be here.

" I didn't create the Albatross on my first experiment. The construction of that aircraft only happened when I was fully established here. I, along with my people, arrived on a more primitive aeroplane."

" An aeroplane ?" Dakkar paused in eating to look up from his plate to look into Robur's eyes, " a set of wings with screws underneath them ?"

Dakkar knew enough of aviation to know how successful that particular form of aircraft was, but he hadn't expected someone to pioneer the field so quickly.

" Indeed."

Dakkar frowned, " But surely that form of travel would be all you'd need. Why build something like the Albatross ? I know already some have built hot air balloons." he stopped when he saw the stony look on Robur's face.

Robur smiled, " Simplicity. I wanted a simple machine to conquer the air, whilst of course having access to aeroplane technology. As for balloons," his face went dark, " They lack the criteria I devised for the perfect aircraft, they are slow, hard to handle and don't last long before they run out of gas. I built durable machines, machines which can travel further at a constant rate of speed, impervious to the winds. One of my craft detected your ship, your men should've been more vigilant. I trust they shall be that way when you build your submarine boat."

Dakkar was ashamed of the way his men were vilified as lazy, but Robur ignored the prince as he opened the file and, careful not to damage the plans with his stained fingers, he looked at them.

" Fascinating work, I can see one or two slight errors, but I think the design is sound." He said finally, looking up at the Prince.

Robur looked at his guest, " Do you wish me to help you ?"

Dakkar looked at him in surprise, " Why do you wish to help me ?"

Robur stood up and walked over to the window, his coat tails flapping. He folded his arms and looked out, he resembled a marble statue.

" I pity you Prince Dakkar, you have lost much. I don't like many of the countries, not even my own. They vilified me as a quack when I presented theories on creating heavier than air machines using the previous experiments as a blueprint." Robur turned and stared at his guest with burning eyes, " By helping you, I can turn to a new direction. Your submarine plans are ambitious and remarkable, you need resources, engineers, materials…I have many of them, here on Island X."

" That doesn't answer my question sir, why help me ?"

Robur sat down again, " You and I are similar," he admitted. " We both fled the civilised world, we both want to build and carve empires in elements no one could follow us in. I read your journal detailing your dream and your pledge. It's similar to my own, I felt that if I left the world I could devise and perfect my aviation technology. Whilst here, you can do the same for submarine technology. Besides, I don't care for the British. I can help you get your revenge."

Dakkar put down his cutlery, folded his hands and stared into Robur's face, " What do you get in return ?"

Robur smiled, " I would like nothing better than to see the British empire collapse as its trade is attacked and the ships sunk. I want to see it suffer for its sins over the centuries. Besides, " he frowned, " the French were pioneers in the science of heavier than air, the British waged and wages still constant war with France. I would like to see all world powers see that their cosy little worlds are nothing compared to the environments we shall inhabit."

Dakkar ran that reply in his head again. In truth he didn't really care about who ruled the world, in truth he would be delighted if the seas of the world belonged to India, or what was left of India. The skies could belong to Robur. Robur did get something right, Dakkar did want to carve an empire of the underwater world whilst Robur wanted to do the same with the skies.

So far Robur had succeeded, whilst Dakkar had been seeking an island Robur had been here, looking for resources and discovering them, building aircraft and flying them, making strides in the development of science.

Dakkar accepted.

As the months passed Dakkar took the time to find out how self sufficient the island really was. The island was outside the normal shipping lanes, the ship that brought Robur was still in the channel protected by the mountains and the dockyards.

The dockyards were undergoing vast changes. Robur had issued orders that Dakkar was to co-operated with at all costs.

Robur and Dakkar worked hard to make a list of experiments for the development of the submarine. It wasn't difficult for Robur, he showed Dakkar the flying submarine he'd developed.

" It's not as advanced as your design, the hull thickness isn't much. Only 4 inches with the tanks for submerging protected by a double barrier made of two different alloys." Robur was saying as he revealed the flying submarine to Dakkar.

It was much larger than the normal planes that Dakkar had witnessed and even flown in, this particular craft had its engines built into the wings. The propellers, Robur pointed out, were designed to move from the front to the very back, acting like the propellers of a ship. The cockpit itself was air and watertight, the glass was much thicker than normal to withstand water pressure.

Dakkar got into the cockpit and examined the controls. The dials and systems were slightly different. There was a lever that was labelled ballast intake, another dial that measured the pressure on the hull.

" How deep does it go ?" Dakkar asked, running his hands over the controls.

Robur watched him, thinking of the prince as a child with his admirable, albeit quelled, curiosity, " Would you like to try it ?"

Exhilaration. That was what Dakkar thought as the submarine plane flew over the island.

Robur was in the pilot seat, watching the gauges as he took the plane over the open sea before pointing the nose down into a dive. Robur flicked a few controls, making the cabin more secure than it had been before. He opened the vents that would allow the passing of water into ballast tanks, he made the propellers move back into their submerged propulsion position.

When the plane flew into the water, creating a splash, the automatic system pumped water into the tail system, checked the trim of the plane and allowed the vessel to float, submerged, at a depth of 34 ft from the surface. Dakkar looked out in the vista of the ocean depths.

The sea all around was a blue green colour, with no sign of life nearby. Dakkar twisted around in his seat, trying to get a clear view of his surroundings, but Robur's chair was in the way so he couldn't see the front, and the sea seemed to be in shadows; the prince could just about see the rocks which were the island.

" Impressive, isn't it ?" Robur's question broke through the prince's reverie.

Dakkar had to focus on the pilot to answer the question, he felt so at home, almost as though he was in his mother's loving embrace, or with his children.

Under the surface, Dakkar felt….tranquil, his hate of the world seemed to have diminished slightly even though it was still there under the surface of his skin.

Dakkar finally answered Robur, " Yes, it is. Tell me, how often do you use this plane ?"

" Not very often. I built it as a test for the perfect form of flying submarine. I made 7 previous models, each working out the principles before finalising the prototype. You are more than welcome to go over the schematics of this craft, even create an enhanced model for the Nautilus."

Dakkar caught the suggestion, and thought it over. The idea of an aircraft attached to his vessel was intriguing and it sounded reasonable. Besides Robur had already given him much, his men were helping in the testing of alloys, materials, propulsion systems and air storage systems for the Nautilus. Robur had also made surprisingly brilliant observations and suggestions. For a man who knew almost nothing about marine engineering, Robur knew how to improvise.

The prince nodded.

The building of the Nautilus was slow as the months passed. The testing vessels were simple, they were simply metal spheres lowered on cables of incredible strength. The spheres were used to test the hull materials and alloys. Robur had shared an interesting discovery of his when he'd first surveyed the island, and it's resources. Titanium. The fact it was here, on this island, filled Dakkar will delight. With Titanium, he could easily make a more durable material for the Nautilus' hull.

Using iron, aluminium and glass, Dakkar made a strong and durable material which was easy to make and easy to use for the Nautilus' construction. Dakkar also made a new diving equipment, he called it SCUBA - Self Contained Underwater Breathing Apparatus, it enabled divers to move like fishes under water.

Between the two of them, experimenting with SCUBA and other forms of diving equipment, like the dive armour Robur had helped develop, Dakkar and the aerial engineer managed to discover that a layer of gas could help the ship withstand pressure, and the mixing of helium with nitrogen and oxygen allowed for deeper submerging for the vessel.

The engineers had made so many modifications to the original design that there was little left of the crude drawings Dakkar had made. The Nautilus featured a glass - titanium - aluminium and iron and steel composite hull, torpedo loading bays, a torpedo storage room, a diving chamber with a min submarine and flying submarine with a diving bell for good measure.

Dakkar had originally wanted a simple design for his ship, but as time passed he realised that he could keep the basic simplicity and add on new ideas. Robur and his engineers were constantly coming up with new and imaginative innovations for the princes design that it was hard to feel anything but grateful.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer - I don't own Captain Nemo, the Nautilus, the Albatross or Robur. I just own the flying sub.

**The Nautilus. **

Dakkar stood with Robur, watching as the submarine vessel was being built. It had been 8 months since the building had started, and already the building work had progressed nicely. The skeleton of the vessel had been built, the support struts were in place. The hull plating, the double hull installations were being finalised, sealing the interior from the atmosphere as the ballast chambers were being built up.

The pipe network for the hydroelectricity system was almost finished, the pumps were now fully installed and tested, they now awaited the engines. Dakkar watched from afar as this was happening, the dock tower he was in gave him a spectacular view.

The dockyard facility, protected by the mountains from the view of the open sea, had undergone massive changes.

The hull of the Nautilus towered over the dock, its long, cylindrical fishlike body filling up the whole space in its dock.

Originally the Nautilus was supposed to be propelled by one propeller, not 2. But Robur's help had necessitated the need for more than one propeller. The propellers were protected by shrouds, the shrouds made sure that the risk of debris, seaweed or anything else didn't get tangled with the propellers.

The hull was in the process of being finished, the plating was crawling up the sides making it look like a dragon floating on the surface.

Near the ship was a number of small craft - the miniature submarine, long and sleek, the flying submarine of a more perfected design constructed by Robur, the diving bell for deep sea exploration. Finally, the subpods, escape vessels shaped like bullets. When the vessel was badly damaged and the crew's safety was paramount, explosive bolts would release the mini vessels like a cork out of a bottle. Dakkar was pleased by the design, they were tiny, only able to hold 4 people. They lined the hull under thick bulkheads that opened by hydraulics and an explosive charge in emergencies.

Dakkar looked up as he spotted the engines being brought close to the vessel on carts. They were surprisingly small, but Dakkar wanted them that way to maximise the storage space for the spare parts. It had taken time, but with Robur's help, Dakkar had managed it.

The Nautilus was a remarkable achievement, achieving things in a short space of time than Dakkar had expected.

Robur joined him, " The explosive heads for the torpedoes have been tested." the engineer gave his report.

Dakkar nodded, he'd heard the explosion out at sea not so long ago, even seen the results. But he was more interested in the building work of his ship. Already, he couldn't explain it, he felt a growing paternal love for the ship even though she wasn't finished.

" I know," he told his close friend.

Robur nodded, " Dakkar, I know that you intend to wage war against the world, especially Britain, but don't waste the talents you have on war or revenge. The Nautilus is superbly equipped for underwater exploration. Don't ever forget that."

The aerial engineer walked away leaving the prince to contemplate his thoughts. Robur smiled as he did, Dakkar couldn't hide the fact he loved this new ship like a father would a child. Since the prince had once had children the prince would certainly know how paternal love really felt.

Robur himself loved the Albatross and his other flying craft, but he'd never had children so he didn't know the way a father would love. Robur turned his attention back to the workers who were busy hammering the plates together to the frame, the sound echoing like bullets in battle.

The submarine was almost finished, and Dakkar and Robur were inside watching as the workmen, a mixture of Robur's men and Dakkar's remaining followers, fixed and checked pipes, conduits and finished the watertight sections of the vessel.

The sections of the submarine were divided by massive bulkheads, joined by the next one with a layer of thick rubber. All the sections were accessed via the massive and heavy doors. The doors were secured by two very strong latches. That way, if the submarine was tilting, the doors wouldn't slam shut and injure someone.

Robur was examining a section of wall where a conduit was being fitted, " How soon before this section is finished ?" he asked one of the workers.

The engineer in charge looked away, lifting his face mask so he could reply, " Another hour I reckon. The fixtures'll be laid down soon."

" Right." Robur turned away, satisfied.

Dakkar was in the pilot section of the submarine vessel, watching as the workmen worked on the wheelhouse section. The bridge was on two levels, level one was the pilot house, a small all round house which held the wheel and the compass. The house was relatively small, embedded into the hull with the helmsman's lower body on a small platform which was on a stairway that led down into the boat.

The bridge area was, by comparison, much larger. Here, the diving systems were held, the controls for torpedoes, the periscope lens, the navigation table was all here.

The bridge was a long room, both ends divided by two doors, the first leading deeper into the submarine vessel, and the second leading to the platform hatchway and the to the second stairwell that connected the submarine's decks together.

Dakkar knew that this was one of the trickiest sections to actually finish, the pilot house was being finished now and would be ready for use in only a few days.

Dakkar walked through the ship, carefully avoiding the workmen, and intent of inspecting the vessel he and Robur had designed, improved and constructed.

He made his way to the forward torpedo room. The massive room, holding it's four torpedo tubes with the watertight hatches, the torpedo hydraulic cradles which were connected to a runway to the torpedo storeroom which had a massive hatch for loading purposes. The store was separated from the torpedoes by a massive bulkhead with a spring like section in the middle, separated by a gas which acted as an dampener.

When the submarine put to sea for it's trial runs there would be a few torpedoes with live warheads to test the weapon system. The prince left the weapon section of the submarine, and then proceeded to another part of the ship.

The submarines' diving rooms were massive, the airlock chambers were spacious and the bulkheads were incredibly strong, the construction rigid. Dakkar smiled when he saw the large spaces reserved for the diving bells, their cradles were prepared and ready. When the ship put to sea the room would hold the diving armours, the weapons divers would need to defend themselves with against the dangers of the deep. A little further forward the cradle that would hold the miniature submarine was resting on a massive bench that was on top of massive panels that would drop open and the submarine would simply submerge.

But now….

The room was a shambles, conduits and pipes were exposed, the cradles weren't properly finished, this room was going to be armoured, the hull reinforced. But now the section was far from finished and Dakkar could feel the sun burning his already dark skin.

He had to be careful with his footing as well, most of the floor plating hadn't even been installed yet and Dakkar had to rely on the sturdy planks of wood that was scattered through the room. Robur came in, saw Dakkar and came over to him.

" I can't wait for this room to be finished. I almost fell through the frame the other day." he said.

Dakkar winced, he remembered the event. It was lucky both engineers had learnt from their lessons.

" I was just thinking. When the submarine is launched, do you want to come with me on the maiden voyage ?"

Robur looked at him, " I would be honoured."

Dakkar and Robur smiled just as Vishwu approached. The Indian had made fast friends with many of Robur's community. Dakkar was worried that he would lose many if not all his friends here to this island. He knew Robur would look after them but it would hurt the prince to know that some of his old friends would choose this place over him.

Dakkar wouldn't blame them either. This island held more attraction that living on board a ship which, if he had his way, would never see land again.

" My lord," Vishwu bowed in his customary and dignified way. " The diving bell experiment is ready."

Dakkar and Robur, along with Tom Turner and Vishwu, watched as the first prototype diving bell was lowered gently into the bay of the island's south side. They'd gotten there by the small train that Robur had built into the island. Dakkar had been fascinated by the network, built into caves and caverns, over the lakes and jungle of most of the island, the train was beyond a doubt brilliant. It wasn't driven by mere steam, it was electrical and very powerful.

Many of Robur's electrical secrets Dakkar now knew and had helped the aerial engineer, who was his senior by twenty years, improve the design and the power of the system. Even improving it so then twice the energy would come for less raw materials.

Dakkar was dressed in the diving suit he'd designed. It wasn't a massive armoured suit like most expected, but a simple aqualung, the airtank would be slung over his back. The suit he was wearing was rubber with flippers clipped to her belt, compared to the dive armour this version was as light as a feather.

Dakkar got down into the bell and reached the controls. With him was Tom Turner, Robur's second in command.

Tom smiled at him, " Ready to go sir." he announced.

Dakkar nodded. Turner was a truly good man, knowledgeable, confident and everyone liked and respected him, even the Indians Dakkar had brought to the island.

If Turner said it was ready to go, he meant it.

Turner signalled the crane man to start lifting the bell and land it on the water. As soon as it was on the surface Dakkar opened the diving tanks. Unlike the submarines, the tanks on the bell were small and arranged in a structure analogous to a beehive. Each cell could be filled with water and pumped out without affecting the rest of the tanks.

Turner pumped water into the lower cells and the trim tanks, larger cylinders situated in the middle of the cell structure, checking the gauge as he did.

" We've got….34 gallons of water in the tanks, sir." he said looking towards Dakkar.

Dakkar nodded, checking his own instruments carefully. " Let her sink deeper. Open the middle cells and allow them to fill with water. But don't open the top cells unless I tell you."

Turner nodded, turned to his own controls and did as he was told. " Right," he said after a minute, " We've got 45 gallons of water, added to the 34 we've already got."

Dakkar nodded absently, checked the depth gauge, " Stop the flooding. Check trim."

Turner moved quickly, adjusting the controls so then the tanks would seal and the trim would be adjusted.

Dakkar watched him, " Tell me, Mr Turner. How do you feel about us being here ?"

Turner turned, the question startling him, " I think it's a good thing, sir. Life on this island is ordered and well administrated, the building of your submarine puts me, all of us," he added, " back in touch of why we left the outside world."

Turner sighed, " My father was a priest, he believed in God, but felt that some things came at too high a price. He watched the beatings of many negroes on the plantations in America. I was raised amongst them, made many friends with them. My upbringing made me aware of how the world really is."

" Then I met Robur, he was as unhappy as I was. Like me, he'd seen the cruelty of America - slavery, beatings, the lot. When we set up the colony on Island X we removed the need for cash, we might have investments outside the island but that's only a formality. If we need something desperately and don't have the means of getting it then we are in trouble. You might want to do the same thing. "

Dakkar nodded, his mind accepting the logic of the statement. " I see, I'll look into the matter," he added as a promise to the aerial mate.

Turner nodded, then turned his attention back to his present duties, " The pressure is increasing on the outer shell of the bell."

Dakkar nodded, he'd felt the pressure and then he checked the gauges, " It's not so bad. But I think we should further reinforce the hull plating of the bell."

Turner nodded as he noted it down in a notebook, " Right, we should make experiments into the hull material as well. I don't like the sound the hull is making at the moment."

Dakkar nodded, " Right, let's stay down here a little while. We'll make notes of the time spent down here, focusing on the state of the bell." he stood up and went to the controls and took the levers. " Let's see how our engines work."

The bell was slow under the water, a far cry from the experiments made into the engines of the flying submarine, and the Nautilus test bed engines. Dakkar wasn't surprised, the bells were fitted with special batteries that automatically recharged with the same acidic elements Robur used, only with added seawater providing a boost of power.

Dakkar didn't mind the slowness of the journey undertaken by the bell, it gave him a chance to see what needed work on and improving.

After over 2 hours under the sea, the floor of the bell was covered in notes. Dakkar was getting ready for diving beneath the sea.

Turner opened the airlock, allowing Dakkar to pass under the sea.

The first thing the prince found out when he left his ship was the pressure felt all over his body. It took him a couple of minutes to adjust to the pressure differences down here, and Dakkar was taking his time to get used to the pressure differences.

As his body adapted, Dakkar swam forward, ignoring the pain the pressure sent him as a parting gift. Exhilarating, he thought as he swam under the sea. The water made him feel safe in its warm embrace, with the wonder of a child, not a scientist, he observed the fishes and other underwater creatures as he swam amongst them, like an equal.


	6. Chapter 6

**Launch. **

After 4 years of work, the Nautilus was ready for launch. The massive submarine boat was floating at the dock, members of the crew were on the upper platform, loading supplies into the ship. Spare parts, food supplies, clothing boxes, all packed into the spacious interior.

Dakkar was on the bridge, watching the former rebel followers, now turned submariners, operate the machinery of the Nautilus.

" Prepare to depart." he ordered.

Vishwu came onto the bridge, " Moorings and outer hatches have been closed sir, all crew accounted for."

" Good, Number One," Dakkar said to Vishwu, using the old second in command nickname once again. Dakkar turned to face Robur, who was watching the proceedings. The aerial engineer looked a little out of his depth, but was keeping calm and quiet.

" Are you sure you want to come ?" Dakkar asked his friend. Robur smiled, " Of course I do. I helped build this ship."

Dakkar nodded, " Alright."

Vishwu was with the helmsman, giving orders through a telegraph, " Engine room, half ahead."

The Nautilus drifted away from the dock, propelled by its powerful engines, watched by the crowd on the jetty.

* * *

><p>On the bridge and in main engineering, there was a lot of activity. The chief engineer called up, " Hydroelectric inlets and turbines producing power, accumulators are functioning normally."<p>

Dakkar approached the wheel. " Prepare to submerge the ship, Number one."

Vishwu nodded, " Check hatches, seal the snorkel on the deck," the Indian second in command called in the telegraph.

Dakkar added, " Flood 2, 3, 6 and 8 ballast. Take us down."

The Nautilus submerged in a sea of bubbles, and as soon as the lighting went out because they'd lost sight of the sun, Dakkar ordered, " Lights, in and out, if you please."

When the lights came on, the crew gasped at the beauty outside their ship. Some of them even crowded the walkways, hoping to catch a glimpse of sea monsters, mermaids and sunken ships.

Dakkar established order with his next command, " Bridge to engineering, turbines to full power. Transfer the accumulators to another shift."

The engines changed, now the Nautilus was powered by the sea, as it should be.

The hydrophone operator called from his console, " Your highness, I'm picking up the brig we used to reach the island. It's in our direction and they've dropped anchor…..they've lowered a boat in the water."

Dakkar nodded, " This was part of the plan. Periscope depth." he ordered. When the submarine reached that depth, the prince toggled a switch on a control panel. The periscope hissed its way up from its mount. Dakkar peered through it and nodded. " The ship's right in front of us. I see someone on the ship is using an oar to strike the water, hyprophone," the prince said to the operator, " Get a reading, and get it directly to torpedo control."

" Yes, your majesty."

Vishwu reported, " The torpedo is ready, Excellency."

* * *

><p>On the surface, Tom Turner and two other men watched as the periscope flashed a red light.<p>

" That's the signal lads, lets beat it."

The rowboat rowed away, knowing the brig was going to become a burnt cinder.

* * *

><p>In the Nautilus, Dakkar smiled, " They've seen the signal and their pulling away."<p>

For a moment longer the prince peered through the periscope before he ordered, " Launch torpedo,"

Like a cork popped from a bottle, the torpedo flashed through the sea, its wake churning with its powerful engines. The weapon slammed into the side of the brig with a bang that exploded the brig into splinters. There was nothing left of the ship.

3 days later, the Nautilus traversed the seas around the island before returning Robur to the island. They'd have a permanent harbour there, a refitting facility, a weapons factory. Everything.

The Nautilus satisfied Dakkar's strongest desires, to be out of touch with land except Island X, he announced to his loyal crew that he was renouncing his name.

" What will you call yourself, Excellency ?" A crewman asked.

Dakkar didn't need to think about that.

" Nemo. Captain Nemo."


End file.
